Too much Too soon
by ohsoprettychic
Summary: Bella gives birth to twins,but they are special she also learns that Edward isn't what he seems.
1. Intro

_**This is my new story and I actually thought this one through so I hope ya like it. **_

**Chapter One, Bella's Point of View.**

It's positive. I'm pregnant. I'm so scared I wanna through myself against the wall but what would that do to the _**BABY.**_ Your probably wondering who I am and why I'm so freaked out well let me tell you.

My name is Bella Swan and I live in a mansion in the suburbs of Seattle, Washington. One night I was taking a walk, and something jumped in front of me, she was beautiful, she had the prettiest red eyes. She stood there looking at me, I was scared as hell but then she left. The next day she came to my house and apologized I asked her to stay for dinner and then a friendship began. She told me her back story I told her mine, but somehow I knew she was different, I finally got her to tell me she was a _**VAMPIRE.**_ I didn't believe her but she showed me. She climbed the highest tree we could find and back down in 2 seconds, she ran 8 miles in 2 minutes and she sparkled in the sun. One day I woke up and I knew something was wrong so I called her cellphone, no answer I went to her house and no one was there. So I went to school and hoped she'd be there, she wasn't.

When I got home that day there was an envelope on my bed, I opened it and there was a note it said: _**Dear Bella,**_

_**I am so sorry but I had to leave some vampires were coming after me and I wanted to make sure you were safe so I left. There is a needle with my venom in it, if you ever need it use it, it could save your life.**_

_**Yours truly, Tatiana.**_

I finally learned her name. That night a man came and tortured me because he wanted to know where Tatiana was but I didn't know so he raped me and left me to suffer.

So here I am, pregnant and depressed. My parents will be no help because they know nothing of vampires and that guy had red eyes so he was a vampire. I don't know what I'm going to do.

"Bells come down for dinner." My dad called.

"Coming, dad." I called back.

"So, how was your day?" Dad asked as we sat down to chicken parmigion.

"It was good I went on a date today. But sadly it was cut short because my dad decided to shut down the movie theater to give me a lecture about safety." I said.

"Damn it Bella I was just trying to make sure you knew and you may go to your room now, goodnight."

"Wow dad thanks for always giving me what I want and by the way I'm pregnant, goodnight." I blurted as I stormed out of the room.

That night I tossed and turned for hours then realized it was going to be a sleepless night. Late in the night I heard my parents yelling at each other and my dad planning to kill my boyfriend. If only they knew.

I guess I drifted off because I woke up to my mom asking me to come down stairs.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked innocently.

"Cut the crap Bella, we are here to talk about what you said to me last night and I swear it had better not be true young lady or you are grounded for life, heck if it wasn't true you're still grounded for putting your mother and I through this now speak." My dad yelled.

"Dad look I…" Is all I could muster before I threw up my dinner all over is shirt.

"Well from my experience with your mom's pregnancy there's our answer for that question, we'll talk about this later." He said as he left to get cleaned up.

"Bella I know it's not your fault you have a crappy attitude you can only blame your dad and I for spoiling you but try to hold off with bitchy side of you while you explain to me how and with who this happened."

"Mom, I…"

"Spit it out I'm a big girl I can handle it." She said

"I was raped." I blurted.

"Oh my god, Bella, my baby, oh my god, Charlie! Get your butt down here and loose the bad cop act. We have a problem." She yelled at the ceiling.

"Mom before you get in to mama bear mode I want to be home schooled for the rest of high school and it's fine just a couple months left in the year then college any way I already took all the important tests. In college I want an apartment not a dorm room I need a private environment for the baby and of course I'm gonna keep it!" I ranted.

"Ok well we just have to tell dad" she replied.

"Tell dad what?" Charlie said walking in.

"I was raped and now I'm pregnant it happened about a week ago ok." I blurted.

"WHAT!"

"I have to go mom will tell you the details." I said wanting to avoid the questions and feeling another wave of nausea coming on.

I ran to my bathroom and started throwing up.

Then I went online and looked for the best gynecologist in Seattle and got an appointment for tomorrow, I had to get this baby business settled before spring break was over and homeschooling had to start.

The rest of the night I cried and cried.

The phrase repeating in my head was: WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?


	2. Chapter 2

_**I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next one.**_

_**Chapter Two Bella's POV**_

"So Bella how you holding up?" Doctor Hynes asked me. I was sitting on her examining table in her office in St. Peters Hospital.

"Um fine but can we just get to the results please?" I asked getting anxious.

"Sure, You have no STDs and you are indeed pregnant. I want to see you every month for nine months and your due about the first week of December. In about four months I'll be able to tell you the gender of the baby. Oh and by the way, Congratulations." She explained.

"Thanks" I said as I rushed out of there.

"So what are you going to do?" My friend Angela asked as we sat down for lunch. At our favorite restaurant called Ecstasy.

"I don't know but you probably won't be seeing me around for a while." I replied.

"Hi, my name is Elise; I'll be your waitress for today and please feel free to ask about our specials, may I interest you in a drink?"A strawberry blonde girl asked politely.

"Why, are you homeschooling or going to boarding school or something?" Angela asked getting upset and ignoring the girl.

"I'm homeschooling, you know how nosy people around here can be and my mom is having the debutant ball soon and I do not need them spreading rumors they have some big mouths." I replied.

"Ok…I guess I'll come back." The waitress said annoyed.

"What's your plan after high school." Angela asked.

"Well, I'll finish college, then after the baby's born I'll buy a house and get a stable job."

"Wow, you really have this all figured out don't you?"

"I guess. I think I'm going to skip lunch here and just go home nothing looks good." I said going over the menu.

"But you love the food here." Angela said confused.

"I know but the food here makes me feel kind of nauseous now."

"Bella, your tutor is coming today. Get up and get dressed." My mom yelled from downstairs.

It had been a week after lunch with Angela and I already had a baby bump it was small but bigger than I should have at this stage. Weird.

As I got up I had to run to the bathroom to throw up. This morning sickness is really getting to me. I walked into my walk in closet and chose a white cami and purple crop top, black skinny jeans and my diamond lined flats. I walked down stairs and was met by a cute blonde guy with a baby face. We talked a while and I learned his name was Mike, he was a freshman in college and he was my tutor.

We just went over things that I should know in this stage of high school then he left and I was all alone in this big empty house.

_**I'm going to skip some of the pregnancy because seriously who wants to read nine months of vomit and mood swings right? I'll probably be jumping from part to part of the pregnancy. So here goes!**_

"Wow Bella, you're as big as a person who is at seven months." Doctor Hynes explained.

I was on her examining table for the third time she has been telling me that I have been growing much faster than I should be but the baby was fine.

"I have good news though, you're having twins and we'll be able to tell the gender of them today!"

"Really? Oh my gosh that's great!" I replied.

"Ok, so the gender of twin one is Female! And the gender of twin two is Female! You're having two girls!"

"Yeah! Thank you so mush doctor Hynes!"

"Happy Graduation Bella! Smile!" My mom said as I took a picture with my friends.

I had gotten to graduate with my class because I had all the credits to pass.

"Lets go home Bella we have a surprise for you!" My mom said.

On the ride home it was raining very hard and our driver could hardly see, we slid of the road and the car flipped.

"Bella I love you." Is all I remember before I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital bed and my driver Ben was sitting there crying.

"Bella, your awake! Doctor she's awake." Ben said.

"Hi Bella, I'm doctor Thorns and I'd like to inform you that you and your babies are fine you are free to go home but I also have bad news concerning your parents," A handsome middle aged man said.

"A-Are they ok?" I asked concerned.

"No I'm so sorry but they died. Your father had heart failure and your mother hit her head so hard her skull broke and dented and pierced her brain. I'm so sorry." He said and left.

"Oh my gosh! You! This is your fault! It's yours.." I yelled lashing out at Ben.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked ignoring my yelling.

"Yes but after this your FIRED! And you're not getting paid either!" I yelled.

"Ok miss Bella."

On my way home I cried and cried the last thing I remember is Ben bringing me to my room and shutting the lights out.

"Mom!" I yelled forgetting she died.

_**I really don't want to right about the funeral let's just say it was a good ceremony but a lot of crying was involved.**_

It has been three days since my parents died and the only reason I've eaten was because my cook forced me to and for the babies. I got everything that my parents owned, the money, the house, the cars everything. But all I want is my parents. I haven't spoken a word since I got home from the hospital and I don't plan to. I miss them so much but I don't cry anymore because no matter what I feel or want. There not coming back.

"Bella you have to eat, your appointment is today and you have to be in the best shape you can be in." My housekeeper Mary said.

I decided to eat because I was hungry and to make Mary feel like what she did mattered. I ate bacon and eggs with butter on wheat. Then I drove myself to doctor Hynes office for my checkup, in the Porsche my parents had got me for graduation. This was the surprise that killed them, I don't know how I can sit in it.

When I got to the receptionists desk I gave my name and she directed me strait to her new office which was down the hall from her old one.

"Hi Bella, I heard about your parents and I am so sorry for your loss, I hope your alright." Said doctor Hynes sympathetically.

I just nodded in response because I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Well, lets get started shall we?" she said.

"Well Bella you are much bigger than you should be and if you keep growing at this rate you'll be ready to deliver in mid. August." She said surprised. "I still have no idea why you are growing at this rate but again the babies are in perfect health!"

I was surprised too, but I just nodded and left. As I drove home I decided that I would go to the University of Washington and these babies will be here in less than three months so tomorrow I have to go house hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am really proud of how the story has been and I hope you are too. So here it goes. Hope you like it!**_

So today I went house hunting and I haven't really seen anything I like yet, my real-estate agent keeps hitting on me and he sucks! I hope tomorrow isn't as bad.

I was watching TV last night and I saw this show extreme house and I saw a beautiful house in Forks by this forest, it was amazing, I thought omg I have to buy that so I called a new agent and now I own a house in Forks. I'm moving next week but now I have to make preparations for this home.

I didn't want my parents' house to be lost and get run down so I decided to put it up for rent to someone with no kids or pets, I did not want anyone's little menaces wrecking my family's house.

As I put the house on the market a wonderful "family" wanted to rent it and they looked super sweet and nice so I rented it, of course I'm keeping all my parents furniture but I'll be buying another house to accommodate that, it will be small and right across the street from the one I bought for myself.

"Wow Bella, you're huge! I mean, have you been following your do's and don'ts list?" Doctor Thorns asked at my checkup.

"No I had a latte or two this week." I said.

"Well keep doing that at this stage your baby will have a latte toes." She replied making a bad attempt at a joke. "No one ever gets that one."

"I got it doc. I just can't believe or understand why I'm growing this fast!" I said.

"Well I have no idea why your babies are growing this fast but they are completely fine and at this rate you will be ready to deliver by late August. And please call me Andrea." Doctor thorns said.

"Well thank you so much Andrea, it was nice meeting you but I'm afraid I'm moving away from the city I'll get a doctor in my new town but I'll tell my babies how great you were in helping ensure there good health during my pregnancy." I explained.

"Oh your welcome Bella I think you'll be a wonderful mother." Doctor Thorns said.

Wow this is a nice house. My house used to have white panels but I had stone put in and four more rooms added to upstairs and a sunroom downstairs. The house looked completely different. It was amazing and so much bigger. The house next door wasn't much, it was more like a guest house, oh I could use it as that!

I went inside and looked around, first I walked into the family room, it was beautiful, it had black carpets and a big white leather couch with rainbow colored cushions, a white leather love seat and a red recliner all with colorful cushions two walls were lined with books and the others were empty picture frames, I'm guessing that would be used for my daughters' pictures in the future.

In the kitchen there was a marble island with beautiful white stools and a stainless steel glass top stove and a black and silver fridge. It was amazing and in the room next to it was the dining room with a large four person seat, but I could tell it could be pulled out, probably into a six person.

I walked back into the living room and up the stairs there were two white doors across the hall from each other and on the door on the left there was white carpet and a pink crib, a white book shelf and a pink sparkling dresser in the corner there was a dark brown rocking chair – a complete replica of the one I had when I was a kid- with a white teddy bear sitting in it. There was a pink white and black toy chest full of dolls and toys that most girls have.

The room across the hall was almost an exact replica of the other room but the only difference was that the main colors were baby blue, black and white.

I then went to the next door which was a bathroom it had white tiled floors and black marble counter top with double sinks. There was also a hot massage bathtub and a separate shower. I guessed this would be for the girls to share when they got older.

The next room was a simple room with a small walk in closet, a queen sized bed, a desk and a 20" TV on the wall over the fireplace in front of the bed.

The bedroom at the end of the hall had the words _Mommy's Room_ painted on it, I walked in and was awed. There were black carpets with streaks of green in it. There was a –what looked like- 30" TV above the fireplace in front of the king sized bed. The bed was spread with light brown sheets and comforters and was covered in green pillows –all in different shades-. One of the walls was a huge mirror with a remote taped on it with one button that said press me, I did and the mirrors slid behind each other and opened up to a huge walk in closet, with empty jewelry boxes and purse hangers everywhere! It was amazing.

I walked back out and the door automatically closed behind me. There was a large black desk with a green swivel chair in front of it and a white desk lamp. There was a door by the closet that I walked through and I saw a bathroom with white tiles and a marble counter with a huge mirror and one sink. There was a hot tub and a huge shower.

Outside my bedroom door there was another door that said ATTIC on it I opened it to a large steep staircase but did not go up. I went back downstairs and made myself some spaghetti in my beautiful kitchen realizing how hungry I was, I then took a wonderful bath then went to bed thinking how wonderful it will be for the girls to grow up here and thinking I should check out the guest house tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a start not knowing where I was, but as I took in my surroundings I realized was home. I sighed happily as I fell back into my bed then flew back up as I felt this horrible pain in my lower abdomen. I screamed but after about a minute it went away. I went to take a hot bath thinking it was just a muscle pain. I set the water and as I was about to go in I felt another pain and it lasted longer this time. I walked downstairs and searched through the boxes in the living room trying to find a phonebook to call a doctor. I finally found one in the box marked Basement. I opened it went to the doctors page there was a doctor Cullen and I called her.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen's office Martha speaking how- "

"Shut it Martha, look I'm pregnant and I'm about 6 months along but my doctor said I would be able to deliver about this time and I…" I stopped realizing that "I'M IN LABOR!"

"MARTHA! I'm in labor get a room ready for me!"I yelled into the receiver as I had another contraction.

As I was going for my packed bag by the door I fell down, there was another pain in back and in my stomach and everywhere! I felt like I was dying there was burning and itching and irritation! I crawled to the couch and felt like my back was breaking, then I felt water running down my leg, my water broke and my daughters were breaking my back! I crawled to the fire place and stretched as far as I could up onto the mantel for the syringe of vampire venom Tanya gave me. I had unpacked this first. I injected it into my main vain on my neck and felt this horrible burning worse than all the other pain I was feeling, I don't know how, but I managed to push the babies out and the moment they were out I passed out, letting all the pain take over me.

It was dark when I woke up. All the pain was gone but there was this burning sensation in my throat. I could hear a leaf fall outside, I could hear a dog bark a mile away, what I couldn't here was my heart beating, and I knew instantly, I was a _VAMPIRE_. I looked around and saw I was covered in a pool of blood, in a second; I lapped it up like a dog. When I was done I heard laughing behind me, I looked around and saw two babies covered in blood laughing. I licked them clean, because I couldn't control myself then went to their bathroom upstairs and grabbed a pair of scissors and cut there umbilical cords off. I then ran a bath for them and cleaned them nicely and put pjs on them.

I walked back down stairs with them in tow and put them on their baby chairs at the table. I finally took a good look at them, and realized they were beautiful! They had dark brown hair on their heads, but beautiful blue, green eyes. They were identical and they had my lips and nose. They looked just like me except for their eyes. I then remembered that Tanya had told me that a transformation took three days! My babies haven't eaten in three days!

I ran to the kitchen and searched cupboards for baby food. I grabbed some crushed fruits and poured some into two small bowls and grabbed two plastic spoons. I walked back to the dining room and gave it to them I then sat down and looked at them more. WAIT! There half vampire, so will they eat human food? I then remembered that they were new born babies and they couldn't feed themselves so I decided to give human food a shot with them.

They ate it up and then they drank down they're milk very quickly.

"I have to go hunting," I said out loud, I was so thirsty.

"Yes you do." A voice said I flew out of the chair like a rocket nocking the chair over in the process.

"Who said that!" I said.

"I did mom." A voice said, I looked at my babies and said "Did, did one of you say that?" I asked the babies.

The baby on the left nodded.

I walked over to her and said "Did you say that baby?"

"Yes mother, I did and don't be scared." I heard in my mind.

"..Can you read my mind?" I asked.

"Yes I can hear your thoughts but only what you let me hear I think. Mother, what is my name?"

"I don't know, does your sister have a power too?" asked.

"Yes, she can project thoughts and feelings to you by touch and she can persuade you to do anything."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes and so is my sister."

With that I brought them in their rooms and I asked if they would be alright and my baby said they would be asleep for a very long time so I set out into the woods to go hunting.

On my way I thought of names and decided on Brooklyn Renee Swan and Brandie Marie Swan. I always knew I would name my children after my mom and grandmother, the most important people in my life.

I decided to only hunt animals like the Cullen clan. Cullen! That's the name of the doctor in the phone book. I better go check out that hospital tomorrow. I snagged a squirrel and a small mountain lion, and then I decided to run home to my babies I missed them. I got home in record time because I could move amazingly fast now.

I went and took a hot bath because my skin was really cold, I then put on shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt then went to check on my babies. They were fine just like Brandie said.

Then I went back to the bathroom because I know how horrible I must look after three days of that torture. When I got to the mirror I was amazed with what I saw. My skin was so pail but I was still beautiful, my hair was a shining silky brown and it was longer than before. I had golden eyes and perfect features. I had a really sexy body too, I was a total catch!

That night I went to bed feeling absolutely amazing! Better than I've felt in soo long!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the doorbell but I was confused because, I didn't know anyone in town so who could be at the door? I grabbed my robe ran to check on the girls then to the door.

"Hi-"I stopped, there was a beautiful, man in front of me and somehow I just knew, he was a vampire and he probably knew that about me.

"Hello, you're Isabella Swan. I know you're a vampire and if you don't want trouble I suggest you let me come in so we can, _talk._" He said with a smile on his face the whole time.

I thought about what he said and wondered if I should let him in worrying about the safety of my children, but about the safety of myself if I didn't let him in. I decided I cared about my kids more, so.

"I don't want trouble but I also don't want strange men in my house." I informed him.

"Very well, Isabella Swan, you called my office yelling at poor Martha that you were in labor and that she should get a room ready for you and she did but three days later you still haven't showed up so I decided to investigate, when I got closer to house I smelt you sent. You're a vampire. My family and I have formed a treaty with the werewolves in this town stating that if we don't hunt on each other's land there won't be trouble. Whenever a new vampire comes to town I warn them and if they break the treaty then we break their face."

"With that said I want to welcome you to the community, I hope we can become great friends. And now that you know that I'm not a threat, may I come in and meet your new child?" he asked after his little speech.

"Well, you may meet my daughters and you look like someone who has done this kind of thing before so may I also ask you some questions because I'm sort of new at this vampire thing." I replied deciding that he only cares about his town that's why he gave me the warning.

"Sure what do you want to know?" He asked as I brought him into the living room.

"A lot actually but first I would like to give my kids breakfast and I know we just met but, I only unpacked the necessities after my move and I really need some help so could-"

"No, sorry but I can still send over my son Edward to help out. I'm in a rush so how bout you take your kids down here so we can talk." He said.

I walked away not bothering to reply and walked upstairs, surprisingly they were asleep; I actually realized they haven't cried once since I woke up from the transformation, huh, weird.

"They're asleep, so can I ask, what do my kids eat? Will they grow up and die like humans? They have powers will they work on humans?" I asked.

"Everything not sure and yes. They can drink blood, if they want but they can also have human food, I don't know because I've never dealt with a case like this before and all gifts work on humans. I also think your kids have venom and that's why you felt that burning when giving birth."

"I never told you about that." I said.

"Well I know a lot more about you than what you've told me. And with that I must go Edward will be over at ten." He was out the door before I said bye.

As he left my kids started crying I ran upstairs and found them both crying Brandie because she was hungry and Brook because she needed a diaper change, I have no clue how I know that. I decided to change Brook's diaper first then I brought them both downstairs for some breakfast.

Vampire or not they were newborns so I fed them some mashed mixed fruits then I played with them for a while but I was still so thirsty for blood I decided to take a walk through the woods with them to see if they wanted blood.

I ran with Brook and Brandie strapped to my back and chest until I found nice clearing where we could sit. I ran as fast as I could and grabbed two large wild cats and brought them back I gave one cat to the twins to share then I drained the other one, when I was done I realized that they had nearly drained that cat but it must have been too much for them, I drank down the rest of it then buried the cats in the dirt. As I was getting ready to strap the girls onto me I picked up a scent a vampire scent, I put my babies behind me then crouched down ready to attack if deemed necessary.

"Hello." A huge bulky guy said as he came out if the wood.

He was accompanied by the most beautiful girl I had ever seen; she had strawberry blonde hair and red rosy lips. The other girl was so short and cute with a spiky haircut and beautiful features. The guy next to her looked as if he was in pain but he was still very handsome. The older woman had red hair but not as red as the guy's next to her, he was the highlight of the whole crowd. He had sexy chiseled muscles that showed under the tight t-shirt he wore and he had the most breathtaking green eyes that I could just melt in.

"Try not to drool." A voice said in my head. It was the most elegant, velvety voice ever. It was not mine or Brandie's. Whose was it?

"Hey Bella, this is my family, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward and this is my wife Esme."

"Those are all your kids?" I asked dumfounded.

"Let's just say there adopted." He replied.

"So what brings you all the way out here Bella?" Alice asked in a very high pitched chipper voice.

"Well let me introduce you guys to my family, the twins Brandie and Brooklyn" I said ignoring the question.

"Aww! They are SOO cute! Can I play with them? Alice asked as she bounced over to my babies.

"Sure! You know actually your brother was going to come over, later maybe you could look after the babies while we unpack!" I said trusting her immediately.

"I would love to! Let's run back now, come on Edward." She said.

"Can I carry the babies Bella?" she asked with a puppy dog face.

"Sure, but be super careful." I said as I strapped the babies onto her.

We got to my house in about ten minutes and as we approached the house Alice said "Dang! Nice house Bella!"

"Thanks." I replied.

As soon as we got inside everyone got to work, Alice went to the living room and started keeping the kids busy and Edward and I started unpacking everything for the kitchen.

Everything was fine until I bumped into him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Everything was fine until I bumped into him._

He stared down at me, then he traced my jawline with his hands and stopped at my lips, he stared at them for a while then he kissed me, really soft and tender but still magical.

I was stunned for a moment then I started kissing him back until Alice called my name and we stopped, I ran out before he said anything but I heard him say my name in my head.

"Yeah?" I asked Alice as I arrived in the living room.

"They're asleep, so I was wondering where their bedroom was?" she replied.

"Uh, go upstairs first bedroom on the left is Brandie's and the one across is Brook's."

"Yeah, which one is which?" she asked pointing to the twins.

"Uh, I don't know they look exactly alike so… just put them in whatever room." I said still dazed from the kiss.

"Bella are you ok you seem a little out of it." She said.

"I'll be fine; I'll come with you upstairs there's a box going to the attic." I said trying to distract her.

Suddenly she froze. "Alice?" I said.

Suddenly she came back she said. "Bella whatever happened in the kitchen with Edward it needs to stop because trust me it will come back and bite you in the ass." she said sounding very worried.

"What, Alice what are you talking about?" I asked frantically, how did she know about me and Edward? Well she obviously heard it but...

"I have to go." Alice said.

"Wait! Just help me put the kids to bed then we can talk, come on Alice." I needed her to tell me what was wrong.

"Ok fine I'll help you." She said as she picked up Brook.

We walked in silence and as soon as she put Brook down she ran out of the house like a rocket. I could have caught her but I don't trust Edward alone in the house with my daughters, after all I have only known him for about three hours.

"I unpacked all the other boxes and setup your desktop computer, your cable and DVD player. So I'll go." Edward said as he came upstairs to me.

"Thanks, but we have to talk about the, you know." I replied stunned that I even had a DVD player.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

I lead him down to the sunroom and we sat across from each other.

"Bella I'm really sorry. We lust met and you wouldn't want some hobo kissing you so, I'm very sorry." He pleaded.

"Edward, we did just meet so it was a little strange but don't be sorry, it was a really great kiss."

"Thanks." He replied smiling. "So, I was thinking, maybe I could take you hunting sometime? And I could show you how to control yourself around humans?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah sure, is Saturday ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a date."

"Ok, bye Edward." I said.

"Bye Bella." Edward said before he kissed me on the lips then left.

It's been four months since that day and I have no idea what Alice saw. Edward and I have been perfect together he's sweet and he treats the twins like his own. Edward has taught me a lot and now I know about gifts and vampire history and the volturi and I can be around people without instantly wanting the urge to kill them.

The twins are totally healthy and are growing at human speed but they're very smart, they can talk to me through thought so I always know what's wrong so know they rarely ever cry. Life is good.

"Bella are you sure you want to go on this date tonight because we could rent a movie and Rose can come over and we can have a girl's night." Alice said hopefully as I got ready for my date with Edward.

"Alice why is it that every time I am alone with Edward you get worried?" I asked.

"Because I know his past and his very short temper." She replied.

"What is that supposed to mean." I asked.

Before she could answer the doorbell rang. I quickly grabbed my purse and ran to the door.

"Hey, Edward." I said as I opened the door.

"Good evening my love, how are you this fine twilight?" he asked in his breathtaking voice.

"I am wonderful especially now that you're here." I replied in what I thought was a seductive voice.

He brought me to a landing strip and told me that we were dining on his private jet that is all I remember before I woke up here, in what looks like a hotel room.

"Edward where are we?" I called hoping he was in the room.

"In my favorite city, Paris." He replied.

"Edward why the heck would you bring me out of the country without my knowledge and what the heck was in that drink that knocked me out oh so well?" I yelled.

"Look, I just wanted a romantic weekend, I talked to Alice and she's fine watching the kids she'll take them to the house and everyone will be willing to watch them." He replied looking smug as if everything was ok well he was wrong because I am pissed.

"Edward I know you mean well but you can't just sweep me away anytime you want I have responsibilities I have kids, heck they are my responsibility Edward, you have to take me back. Please?" I asked realizing he might not like that idea.

"No Bella your whole life has been about those kids since you moved here we haven't gotten any alone time, I had to drag you out of the country to have you alone and that's not going to be ruined because you have responsibilities." He spat.

"Edward take me home or I swear to god." I threatened

"What, you'll do what you ungrateful little twit!" right after he said that his hand flew from his side and sent me flying to the other end of the room and I smacked right into the mirror.

I couldn't muster a word, all that was running through my head was this, and this is what Alice tried to warn me about. I looked at myself through one of the broken mirror pieces and realized I had a nasty bruise that was slowly fading on my face, then I thought, this is what he would do, he would keep beating me and if I tried to tell anyone they wouldn't believe me because one, I have no bruises and two, their beloved Edward would never do that. Alice wouldn't stand up for me because that's Edward, her brother she couldn't rat him out like that and plus, she warned me.

"You brought this on yourself, clean this up, and were leaving in the morning." Edward spat at me.

That night I couldn't relax or obviously sleep, I kept having nightmares of Edward hitting my children, and worst of all he was in the bed right next to me while it happened. If someone came to me yesterday and told them Edward hit them, I would tell them to go check out their memory because Edward was an angel. But now, I would believe them in an instant. He was a monster, and I've seen enough movies and read enough books to know that in the morning he'll be so sorry, and he'll tell me how much he loves me . What am I going to do?


	7. I keep my promises

_**You guys were probably stunned that he hit Bella. I 'm sorry but it had to happen for the story to turn out right. Read the entire story and it will get better.**_

**EPOV**

After I hit her I felt so ashamed, but I needed her to do what I wanted for once. Just because she's a mother she thinks she always knows best.

"You brought this on yourself, clean this up and we're leaving in the morning." I spat at her, but she had to hear it.

When we went to bed, I tried reading her thoughts, but I couldn't and I just wanted to slap her again because it. I think she puts that darned shield up just so I can't read her mind, but I have to calm down because I did something very bad and I have to show her how much I love her.

**BPOV**

In the morning after Edward had gotten up I walked over to the mirror to look at my bruises but sure enough they were gone. So I decided to go take a bath in the Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom but Edward was in there so I turned around as I was turning around he said "No, No come in here with me." I knew he hit me but I still loved him so I went in.

I took off my robe and sat down against his chest.

"Bella, you know I'm sorry right? I didn't mean to do that it's just that I have a short temper and you got me so angry. Please forgive me? And I'm taking you home right after our bath." He said.

"Ok, but if you do it again I'll kill you." I said with a straight face.

"Yes ma'am." He said laughing, but what is there to laugh about.

"Let's go Edward," I said getting up. I walked into the bedroom and got on some new clothes I found lying on the bed, that I didn't notice before. As I was putting it on I thought how great it was now more than ever that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts I really hadn't thought about it much before now but now my thoughts are the only place I feel safe.

"Hey Bella, we can talk in my room." Alice informed me as Edward and I walked into the Cullen family house.

"Talk about what," Edward asked.

"Nothing, just, you know girl stuff." I stuttered out.

Edward pulled me into a corner and all though everyone could here whispered while twisting my wrist "You're a very bad a liar."

"Oww!" I wined as I heard my wrist bone crack. In a second it was fine but Edward had hurt me again, right in front of his family though, yet none of them even looked in our direction.

I walked away as Edward, dropped my wrist that he just broke.

"Let's go for a hunt Alice," I said knowing with a house full of vampires there was no way we could talk safely.

"Yeah, sure let's take Brook and Brandie? There upstairs." She reminded me.

"I can watch them." Edward offered

"NO!"I said a little too quickly. "No, I I'll take them." I said approaching the stairs.

"Hi babies, I missed you so much! Yes I did, Oh yes I did!" I Cooed as I picked up my babies.

"We're going to go out with aunty Alice but I can't tell you where we're going because they're all listening, oh yes they are, yes they are." I cooed.

I picked up my babies and walked out to the garage where Alice was. We got into Carlisle's Bens because that was the only car that could fit a car seat in it so I strapped the kids in while Alice started the car.

"So, how was your weekend?" Alice asked as I got in the backseat to watch the babies.

"Fine, how were my little angels?" I asked changing the subject.

"They were exactly that, angels. I gave them the baby food and some bottles I found at your house and while I was there I explored, you have a very nice house." Alice replied but by then we were far enough away from the house that no one could hear us.

"So, how and where are we going to kill Edward?" Alice asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella don't play dumb, the whole family knows but I told them not to think about it because Edward can read minds, and they're meeting us at your house to talk about what he did." Alice blurted.

"Won't Edward get suspicious if they're all gone?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, they told Edward they're going on a hunt as a family and naturally he didn't tag along." Alice said.

"Oh, ok." And with Alice's driving we at my house already and I could see everyone standing in my front yard.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Esme sobbed as she ran over to hug me.

"I'm fine Esme I'm just glad to know you guys care." I replied.

"Of course we care Bella, you don't deserve what Edward does and he doesn't deserve you, you're a wonderful mother and a wonderful person." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jasper that's really sweet." I said smiling at him.

"Aww Bella and jasper sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love, then comes marriage then comes Jasper with a, well he's already pushing a baby carriage so." Emmett sang.

"Shut up!" Jasper and I said at the same time.

And I with my stupid self just had to giggle like a love struck school girl. This made everyone stare at me like I just grew another head. But thank fully Brook and Brandie crawled out of the car all by themselves and walked inside the house.

Everyone followed them and we watched them take there dolls out and start playing.

"They're growing up so fast!" I said to myself.

"Yes they are." Jasper said coming to sit next to me on the couch.

"I think we all should move away without Edward you know we just all leave and never come back one day." Rosalie suggested.

"No, he can track us down, you know our scent and it will only take him a few hours to realize we're gone." Carlisle said.

"He did this to me and this is what we'll do, I'll get my revenge then all you guys will say like you know what he does and he can't live with you if he's like that." I suggested.

"OK and we can tell if he doesn't leave we will." Carlisle added.

"Ok let's go I want to get this over with. Alice can you stay here and watch the kids?"

"Yeah sure Bella."

"Let's go then."

"Edward, since I'm a newborn, does that mean that I'm stronger and faster than you?" I asked Edward when we were lying in bed together.

"Well, yeah, why?"

"Because I told you if you hurt me again I'll kill you, and I keep my promises." I replied.

Before he could react I jumped on top of him pinned his hands down and started punching and smacking him as hard as I could. I bit him and broke his limbs and slapped him harder. When I was done he was still hurt so I smacked him one more time then got off him.

I walked over to the door and said "You don't deserve me Edward, or this family." Then I walked out the door and down the stairs.

"I'm done." I said.

"Yeah we heard! Go Bella!" Emmet said.

"Thanks." I laughed.

After that, Esme hugged me and everyone but Jasper gave me a high five but Jasper hugged me, for a lot longer than Esme did.

"Get your filthy hands of her." Edward yelled as he came down the stairs to Jasper hugging me like that.

"Edward I

"It's a hug, and what do you care." I said cutting off Jasper getting angry and pushing him away all in the same second.

"I don't like my family getting handy with my girlfriend." Edward replied.

"A girlfriend is someone you love Edward." I said

"I do love you Bella!"

"Don't be a liar Edward, you beat me and you broke my wrist that's not love."

"Shut up Bella."

"Oh them? You think they don't know, well they do, and we all want you out. Would you liked to walk out or would you like to be carried or thrown out?" I asked.

Edward roared and pushed his piano through the wall and Emmet said "Well thrown it is Jasper, Bella?"

"Gladly." Jasper and I said at the same time.

Emmet and Jasper pinned Edward down and I kicked him in the guts then all three of us picked him up and threw him through the glass wall.

"Sorry Esme." We all said.

"Bella you're the one who doesn't deserve a family, so soon enough I'll take it from you. Just like you did me."

_**Can anyone figure out what that's supposed to mean? If you think you know send it in a private message, the first three people to guess will get a preview on the next chap.**_

_**Pls Review!**_


	8. I gotta buy a new door!

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked myself.

"I don't know let's just forgot about him." Jasper said.

Suddenly I had the urge to go back home, I don't know why but I felt as if my daughters were in danger.

"Sorry, guys see you tomorrow; I have to go see my babies." I said.

"I will come with you just in case you need protection." Jasper offered.

"OK." I said smiling.

We walked outside together and I climbed on his back and he ran to my house.

When we got there they were asleep and Alice was watching TV.

"Hey, guys." Alice said. "I'll go home, and give you some alone time." She said smiling.

Before we could react she got up and ran out the door.

"Ok, I have no idea what that was about." I told jasper.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." He replied hesitantly.

We sat down on the couch a friendly distance from each other but for some reason I wanted to be closer to him. He probably felt my need and scooted closer. That just about made my heart jump out if my chest. I scooted even closer. I wanted to be with him so badly. I don't know why, I've never felt this before, not with Edward not with anyone I've ever been with and I was so embarrassed because Jasper knew what I was feeling.

Soon we were so close I was practically sitting on his lap. He put his hand over the couch and I looked up and saw him staring at me. We looked into each other's eyes for a long time and he said "Bella" before he could finish I crashed my lips into his and started kissing him fiercely and he kissed back, soon it turned into a make out session and we went on for forever. I pulled away because I saw light coming in through the window. We had been making out all night.

When I pulled away I looked up at Jasper and his hair was a mess! He looked hilarious so I started laughing.

"What?" he asked laughing with me.

"Your hair!"

"My hair look at your hair." He laughed ruffling it.

"Well you did it." I giggled.

"Bella what are we doing?" he asked getting serious.

"I don't know, we shouldn't be kissing I just broke up with your brother."

"I know but you love me and I love you." He said.

"I do?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I can feel it."

"I know I love you but what will everyone think?" I asked.

"Well, Alice saw us kissing in a vision, she probably told everyone and Edward already knew that I loved you that's why he went psycho when he saw us hugging."

"Oh, how do you know Alice had a vision?"

"She had it yesterday and she told me before you came over." He said.

"Oh. So are we together now?" I asked.

"I guess, but I'd like to take you out to breakfast."

"But we don't eat."

"No, but they do." He said pointing upstairs.

"Ok. I'll go get them ready, and fix your hair."

"With what?"

"In my room on my dressing table there are two brushes I'm using the blue one. So you use the other one."

"Ok." He said picking me up.

He carried me upstairs wedding style, and put me down in front of my daughters' doors.

"Here you are pretty lady." He said putting me down and kissing me on the forehead.

"Thank you for the ride kind sir."

"I'll do anything for you ma'am." And with that he walked down the hall and to my room.

I walked inside Brandie's room and was astonished at her size! She was about the size of a six year old and was too big for her crib. She was lying down playing with her toes.

"Mama!" she said when she saw me.

"Hey, sweetie! You're so big! Would you like to go bed shopping today? You can get a big girl bed!" I cooed.

"Yes! Big girl bed! Big girl bed Bookie?" she asked.

"Yes Brookie can get a big girl bed to," I said walking over to her very full closet thanks to Alice.

"So princess, what do you wanna where? We're going out with Jasper!"

"Um…" she said tapping her chin lightly as she thought. I wasn't worried about her picking out strange mis-match out fits because Alice already put the outfits together so we were fine.

"Pink, skirt please!" she said finally.

"Ok here you go, get ready sweetie and when your done come over to Brook's room ok?" I told her.

"Ok."

When I walked into Brooklyn's room she was doing the same thing with her toes, and she was the same size.

"Hey sweet cheeks." I said.

"Mama."

I walked over and she touched me. Suddenly, I could see her, asleep in her bed but struggled to find a comfortable position because she was too small.

Then I felt a sudden urge to buy her a new bed I wanted to do it now. But then I remembered that Brooklyn could persuade me to do whatever she wanted.

"Brook I am not looking forward to your teenage years. But anyway we need to go get breakfast with jasper then we can go get big girl beds for you and your sister."

"Ok."

"Go pick out an outfit ok, sweetie, I'll go get dressed too." I said walking out.

I walked into my bedroom to find jasper laying on the bed as still as a statue with his eyes closed looking like and angel, he reminded me so much of…

Jasper must have felt my pain and rushed over to hug me. "It's all right Bella, he's gone." He said as I dry heaved.

I pulled away and changed into jeans and a sweater and walked out if the room because the pain didn't stop.

The girls were both ready so we got into my car and drove to the Breakfast Bistro down town.

After they ate we went to the furniture store across the street from the breakfast bistro.

"What bed do you guys want? I asked the girls as we walked over to the comfort department.

"That one." They said simultaneously pointing to identical queen size beds.

"Aren't those beds little big for you guys?" I asked.

"No." they said.

"Ok, whatever you want."

"I'll go pay." Jasper said.

"No, I couldn't let you pay."

"It's my gift."

"I hate gifts."

"Bella not everything is about you sweetheart, my gift to the girls."

"Oh, ok well go ahead." I said.

"Load em up boys!" The truck driver told the movers, as they put the beds on the truck.

We were outside the furniture store waiting for the movers to get done so they could follow us back to the house.

It didn't take long before we were at the house.

"Stop staring Larry she's obviously taken!" The truck driver yelled at one of the movers who were staring at me.

"Aww, come on Dave you didn't have to say it that loud!" Larry replied.

"You idiots! You're telling them our names!" the third guy whispered.

For some reason I found that awfully suspicious.

"Sorry, Tony." Dave said.

The movers put the beds into the rooms and seemed to be inspecting the rooms, and windows and asking weird questions like "Where's the nearest exit from here?" and "Can you tell us exactly which spots the floor boards creak at?"

Usually that would freak me out but I'm a vampire now so I would be fine but they still scared me a bit.

That night Jasper and I wanted to go out on our first date so I called Angela a nice girl I'd met at the park with the girls to babysit.

Jasper took me took me to see a movie and he took me to a ball and we danced the night away but in the middle of a dance my phone rang and it was Angela she said

"Bella there are three guys at the door and there kicking it I called the police but there was this huge accident on the Reservation so they had to use the whole force and we have a tiny town police station so well any way Bella you have to get home I….."

Just then I heard the door kick in…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously:**_ _**My phone rang and it was Angela she said**_

"_**Bella there are three guys at the door and there kicking it I called the police but there was this huge accident on the Reservation so they had to use the whole force and we have a tiny town police station so well any way Bella you have to get home I ….." **_

_**Just then I heard the door kick in…**_

_**Presently:**_ I was out the door before Jasper even knew what happened Jasper quickly ran after me and ran to the car but I headed for the woods knowing we would get there faster on foot.

I ran home with Jasper trailing behind me and I got to the house to find the door broken from the hinges and lying on the floor. There was blood everywhere but I ran back outside caught a breath and ran back in holding my breath and found Angela in a pool of her blood she had a gash on her forehead and she was unconscious.

I ran to the phone and called Carlisle to come help.

"Bella I'm sorry." Jasper said after he finished inspecting the house. From his tone I knew what was missing.

"The twins are gone." He said

Carlisle ran in along with Esme, Rosalie and Emmet and Alice.

"I'll have her talking in no time don't worry Bella." Carlisle told me.

At that time I was crying with no tears I was so heartbroken but at the same time driven to find my babies. I got myself together and went over to the family to tell them what had happened.

"Do you think it was those three mover?" Jasper asked

"Yes I'm sure, they seemed very suspicious and they were asking for escape routes when they were in the girls rooms." I told him.

"But why would they take the twins?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward, he felt the babies were as much your kids as they were his and he said you took away his family so he will take yours and he obviously keeps his promises." Carlisle said.

"Why didn't he come himself?" Rosalie asked.  
"Because he knew we wouldn't suspect puny humans and that Alice couldn't see humans well." I said.

"Bella I'm so sorry! I I couldn't see them I I'm so sorry Bella. They were the best kids ever! I'm so sorry!" Alice stuttered.

"What do you mean were Alice, they still are and we'll find them. But all is forgiven Alice." I told her.

"Ok Emmet and Jasper follow their scent and we'll try to get in contact with Edward." I ordered.

"Ok." They all said.

In a matter of hours Jasper and Emmet were back and we were informed that just like us they had come up with…nothing.

"But I don't get it… why couldn't you guys pick up a scent?"

"Maybe they traded clothes with someone else or something." I suggested.

"Yes that would work but only for a small amount of miles."

"Actually there was a scent but it led up to the waters on the La push Reservation and we can't smell their scent if there underwater."

**I'm gonna skip a couple months.**

We had searched for months on end and in those months Jasper and Alice grew closer and we realized we weren't meant for each other after all.

We had been all over the world looking for Edward or the girls and all through it all we came up with nothing.

I was on my back porch sadly thinking about my kids and missing them. When the doorbell rang everyone was on the porch with me so we all went together to see who it was.

When I opened the door I almost fainted at the sight. It was Edward and he was holding hands with two little girls. They had long dark brown hair on their heads that reached their butts, but beautiful blue, green eyes. They were identical and they had my lips and nose. They looked just like me except for their eyes. They looked to be about twelve.

They were my babies! In the arms of EDWARD! I quickly pulled them in and pushed Edward with such force that he flew back and into the windshield of Emmett's jeep.

My kids were frightened by the sight but soon recovered when they saw that Edward was ok and when they recognized me.

"Mom!" they said simultaneously as they hugged me.

"My babies I missed you so much are you ok. I missed you your both so big and beautiful!" I said hugging them back.

"We missed you too mom! And we're fine." One of them said. I couldn't tell the difference.

"Where were you what happened?!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the long wait! Heres chapter 10.**_

_**Previously: "My babies! Where were you?!"**_

"We were with Edward!" they said.

"Did he take you?" I asked.

"No after those bad men took us they carried us far away!" one said.

"We had to take a long plane ride to get there and Edward rescued us!" the other said.

"Kids I missed you so much! I want to spend time with you but I really need to talk with Edward so why don't you guys go catch up with Grandma Esme?" I asked.

"Ok" they said simultaneously.

Esme carried the kids out to the back yard and as soon as they were out of ear shot I ran up to Edward and through him against a tree then held him above the ground by his neck.

"If you laid a finger on my daughters I will snap your neck right now!" I snarled at him.

"No! No I didn't I swear I got help for my issues an can control myself now I don't hit people anymore Bella!" Edward stuttered, but somehow I believed him but I still couldn't control the urge to throw him down like a rag doll, and none of his family members went to help him.

"Get up! We all need to know what happened." I spat at him then walked inside along with everyone who had been watching.

I hadn't forgiven him and he was going to get treated like dirt for what he did to me and whatever he did to my babies.

When he came in we were all seated on the couch and he went to sit on the loveseat across from it.

Before he could sit down I said "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean I'm sitting down?" he said giving me a puzzled look.

"Oh well I'm sorry, dogs aren't allowed on the couch." I said earning a laugh from Rosalie and Emmet and giggles from Alice and Jasper.

"Are you serious? I told you Bella I changed and I am sorry for what I did to you but I love you!" he said.

"Stop saying that! You don't hit someone you love Edward no matter how damn messed up you are! And you don't take their children Edward! I will NEVER love you like I once did Edward and I don't know if I can ever forgive you but for now I need to know what you did to my daughters and why they seem to trust you so much!" I yelled.

"Ok." He said.

"Bella after I was shunned from my home I went to the volturi to ask if they could take my life because I was so angry at myself for what I had done to you. They denied my claim saying a power like mine was to amazing to just throw away. I told them I wouldn't join the volturi so they locked me in a prison cell to suffer. After a week a woman named Victoria came in and told me she was a shield like you Bella and she said she worked as a psychologist. And she helped me work out my problems but after two months she was killed." He said.

"What does this have to do with my kids?" I asked Edward.

"I'm getting there. After Victoria left two little girls were put into the cell next to me. At first I didn't recognized them because they were much bigger from the last time I had seen them but they talked about the family and after a while I started listening to the stories and I realized it was about you guys and that they were your daughters Bella.

And with all our powers combined we got out of the volturi. But it took us awhile to get out of the city and longer to get here but we made it and here we are. By the way Bella Brandie loves pink and fashion and she's a lot like and Alice and Brook is just like you. So I think now you can tell the difference between your daughters." He finished.

"Edward thank you so much for bringing my babies back to me! And you have obviously gotten over your issues because your not even mad and look at the way I've been treating you!" I said hugging him.

"Oh and I'm sorry! For assuming you were the bad guy!" I added.

"Welcome back to the family Edward." Carlisle said hugging his son.

"Welcome back bro!" Emmet said high fiving Edward.

"Good to have you back." Jasper said.

"If you ever lay a hand on anyone ever again I will kill you!" Rosalie said.

"I promise you will never have to kill me!" Edward laughed.

"Well in that case, I missed you Edward." Rose said giving Edward a tight but warm hug.

"I'm so glad your back Eddie! We need to get you some new clothes because those are so out right now!" Alice said pointing to Edwards outfit.

"Thank you everyone for accepting me back into the family! I promise you will never regret it." Edward said addressing everyone.

Then everyone went out to the backyard to talk to the kids leaving Edward and I alone.

"Thank you so much Edward."

"You can stop saying that I wanted to because I love you and them."

"I love you too but not the same as I used to but now you've changed and I hope we can get back to the way we were." I said.

In a second he was in front of me and then another second and his lips were on mine!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously: "In a second he was in front of me in another his lips were on mine."**_

"What the hell!" I said slapping him on the cheek.

"Ouch, I 'm sorry Bella I thought we were having a moment."

"Well you couldn't be more wrong!"

"You said you forgave me and you love me." He said.

"I do but I also love Alice and Emmett! You don't see me making out with them behind the stair case!"

"oh, well sorry." He said.

"Look Edward It will take time for me to love you that way again but for now I love you like a friend and not friends with benefits ok!" I said

"Ok…. I missed you Bella." And with that he walked away.

"Alright I need to catch up with my kids alone, thanks for coming everyone and thanks for all you've done to help me find my kids." I said ushering the family out.

"Bye!" the twins said simultaneously.

"Bella remember shopping to" was all I heard before shutting the door.

"Alright girls night starts now!" I yelled as the girls ran into the living room.

"Edward why are you still here?" I said when we saw Edward sitting on the couch.

"What do you mean everyone is still here." He said not taking his eyes off the T.V

"Edward I sent everyone home so I could spend time with my girls." I said.

"Oh I didn't hear I must have been in the bathroom."

"Oh well the last time I checked vampires don't use the bathroom Edward and no offense but get out!" I said pointing to the door.

"Alright fine, see you later." He said getting up.

When I heard the door shut I quickly got out a table cloth and put it over the living room coffee table and popped popcorn and got graham cracker, marsh mellows and chocolate to make s'mores. And put them on the table for the girls.

"Wanna make some s'mores?" I asked the girls as they came down stairs in large t shirts.

"Sure." They both said.

"What are you guys wearing?" I asked them seeing their tattered t-shirts

"There Edward's shirts, we slept in them during our travels." Brook said.

"We wear them because we wanted to get home as soon as possible and Brook, didn't want to stop to shop I did but who cares what I think, anyway Edward just gave us these to sleep in." Brandie explained further.

"Ok so Alice is obviously going to drag us off shopping to tomorrow!" I said.

"Yea!" Brandie yelled.

"Ugg" was Brook's response.

"So girls tell me about yourself!" I said.

"What do you mean your mom you know us." Brook said.

"Well actually, I know two six year olds not twelve year olds so tell me what your into and your personalities, I wanna get to know you guys again, I feel like I missed years of your life instead of months and I feel so guilty for not being able to save you from having to go through the last few months. I'm so sorry!" I said hugging them.

"It's ok mom." They said simultaneously.

"You know that talking at the same time thing is kind of creepy!" I said laughing.

"I know right but it's not like we plan it it just comes out!" brook said.

"Well back to your questions, Brook is boring and dresses like a homeless person and I am beautiful smart and have a great sense of fashion!" Brandie said.

"Actually I am not boring just quiet and observant and you in a nutshell are a girly braniac ok, and by the way if your beautiful so am I have you forgotten we are identical twins?" Brook replied.

"Aww! You think I'm beautiful and smart you're so sweet!" Brandie replied.

Was that really all she got from that! She really was like Alice.

"Well guys bed time!" I said when I saw the clock say 11.

"Ok." They said.

"I love you mom." Brandie said hugging me as I tucked her in.

"I love you too sweetie" I said smiling.

"Hey, quit hoggin our mom!" Brook yelled from her room.

"I'm coming sweetie." I called.

"Good night Brandie." I said as I kissed her.

"Finally." Brook said as I walked in.

"Why are you so restless little girl?" I asked.

"Well you know how I said that Brandie's kind of a braniac?" she asked. When I nodded she continued. "Well there's something she realized that no one else has but she's too upset to tell anyone yet."

"Yeah sweetie, what is it?"

"It's really important it's ….

_**Review please people I need five reviews until I upload the next chapter.**_

_**=) Don't you wanna know whats so important? And trust me! It's really big news!**_


End file.
